Vacation in the Sun
by captainkodak1
Summary: This is one that has been playing around in my mind for sometime, nothing real special.  Kim and Ron get a small vacation at the beach.  This is a one shot.  Hope you like it.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney company. I own this work of fiction.

**Vacation in the Sun.**

Kim stood at the top of the walkway over the sand dunes and looked out over the Atlantic Ocean, the warm salty breeze pulled at her red hair. The sight took her breath away. Water as far as she could see. She had traveled around the world, but this was the first time she and Ron would be able to vacation on a beach. They were at a small little known beach on the southeastern coast of North Carolina called Holden Beach. She sighed as Ron came up behind her and put his arms around her. She was looking forward to this week. "This is really great KP; it sure was nice of your aunt and uncle to invite us to come with them." He commented.

Kim turned to her blonde haired friend. "Tell me about it, we've been all over the world, but I think this will be the first time that we can just lay out on the beach and get some sun and swim with no one shooting at us or chasing us."

Ron nodded glancing at his red haired partner. The sundress she had on accented her figure perfectly; Ron thought to himself, a peaceful week at the beach with Kim, this is going to be nice." Kim had told him she was looking forward to getting a good tan while she was here. "Hey, KP, take a walk on the beach?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll tell Uncle Robert." Kim said.

She turned and climbed the wooden stairs of the cottage that looked out over the ocean. The breeze off of the ocean twirled and spun her hair around her head. She thought this is going to be a wonderful week. GJ gave us a break so we could enjoy this week. She thought of the dance just a couple of weeks ago. It had been the first dance that the two of them could get to after coming together at the prom. But the missions had piled up and even one right before the dance. The pilot had been nice and flown them straight home. They barely had time to make them when the Kimmunicator had beeped and another mission had come up. Kim had nearly cried. Ron gently took her by the hand and helped her. They got ready to leave as Wade made arrangement for least one song for them to dance to. The song had been sweet and perfect calling for a time that the two of them could be together in peace. They had danced that one dance together and then left on the mission. It had not been much, but it had been enough for the two of them. She remembered dancing out on that floor with his arms around her. She could see in his own eyes his hope for a time, somewhere in time that they could be alone.

Kim entered the cottage and called out. "Uncle Robert, Ron and I are going to take a walk up the beach."

"That's fine, Kim, just be sure to be back early enough so we can get supper started. I hoping Ron is as good a cook on a grill as he is in a kitchen. We are planning hamburgers and such for supper." Her uncle said. "You two have a good time, but I don't want to see any clothes covered in sand. I don't want to have to explain to your dad that you and Ron had a little roll in the sand."

"UNCLE ROBERT!" shouted Kim as her face flushed. Her uncle laughed at her flaming face and waved goodbye.

Kim skipped down the stairs grinning at her friend. Ron stood at the top of the walkway on the top of the dune. She walked up to him and took his hand. "Let's go, Uncle Robert said not to go far since he wanted you to help grill supper out." She said.

"What was he laughing so hard at, I heard him all the way out here." Ron asked. Kim grinned and said "Oh, he just commented for us not to come back with sandy clothes."

"Sandy clothes, what does he mean….oh" Ron got the message from Kim's face when he asked. "Well, I don't think he has to worry about that." He told Kim as she walked by. "At least not till later in the week." He added as he turned to follow her.

"RON" scolded Kim as she turned back to him. Then she smiled that glorious Kim smile and reached out to take his hand.

"Come on" she said. "It is so peaceful and beautiful out here."

Ron took her hand and the two started walking up the beach.

Robert Kelley watched the two teens from the sundeck overlooking the beach. His wife came up behind him. "OK, super spy, give the two of them some privacy. We were told they were to be trusted for the most part. They have spent a great deal of time together un-chaperoned and nothing has happened yet."

Robert turned to his wife and said "Yes, I know but you know my brother in law and his black hole deep talk. I just wanted to see something for myself. Those two have been making eyes at each other all day and finally they have a chance to be alone."

"Remember dear, those two have gone through a great deal together. Kim's mother told me that they have been on mission after misson. They deserve time to be young, to be teenagers. They seldom get the chance. Dr. Director promised me that she would not call on them for anything. But wanted the two of us to keep a watch out on them." Mrs. Kelley said.

"Does Betty know that two of her special agents may be falling in love?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I think she does Rob, that's why she asked us to make the offer to have Kim and Ron spend a week at the beach with us. She wanted to give them a break. Kim's mom told me that those two have missed a skiing trip, and two major dances. We were scheduled for a vacation for this month and this was a chance to do a favor for Betty, for your sister and for those two." Said Mrs. Kelley as she pointed up the beach. "Well let's start getting things ready for supper."

Kim and Ron slowly walked up the beach, the waves rolled gently in the surf and the ocean breeze swept around there and over the dunes along the beach. The sea oats swayed gently in the breeze. The sand under the feet of the two teens was warm and soft. They had both taken off their shoes so that they could walk across the sand in their bare feet. In the distance they heard music, and as they looked up they saw a group of teens their age dancing to the beach music coming from a cd player. As they approached the group the song ended and one of the group waved them over.

"Come on and join in if you like" he called.

Kim and Ron walked over to the group. The speaker introduced himself and all the others of the group. "I'm Dirk, and this is Harry, John, Lisa, Rhonda, and Grace."

Kim spoke up. "I'm Kim and this is Ron."

"Well, Kim and Ron, would like to join us?" Dirk asked.

"Well" Ron said. "We are from the Midwest and we have heard beach music but I have never seen a dance like that."

"It's called shag or shagging. Here, John pair up with Kim for a moment and Ron you pair up with Rhonda." Dirk suggested.

Soon Kim and Ron had learned most of the steps although Rhonda thought that her feet might not last another lesson with Ron.

Kim looked at her watch.

"Ron, we are already going to be late so we better head back"

"Are ya'll staying here on the beach?" John asked.

"Yeah, we are staying with at the Kelley Cottage just down the beach. It belongs to my aunt and uncle." Kim told the group.

"Well, great!" Grace said. "All our fams always come to the beach each year and stay along the beach. Maybe we'll see ya'll in the morning."

"We'll see, Ron and I had to fly in this morning and we are just a little tired. But I'm sure we'll see you guys sometime tomorrow or the next day." Kim mentioned. "Let's go Ron, we need to get back."

Ron and Kim joined hands and headed back up the beach. They had to search a bit, but soon found the cottage where they were staying. Her uncle and aunt were waiting for them. Ron soon had the grill going and the hamburgers and hot dogs were soon hot off the grill.

After supper Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him down the stairs into the store room.

"Ron there was a cute little beach shop up the road just about a mile or so. It's not Club Banana but it looked nice. Now be a good boyfriend and get those two bikes out and let's ride up there so I can do a little shopping."

"Awwww, Kimmmm, we haven't been here a day yet, can't you hold off shopping at least a day?" Ron whined.

Kim sauntered up to Ron and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt. Her eyes were warm and bright as she smiled and licked her lips, "Pwwweessse Ronnie?" and gave him a light brush on the lips with her own. Then she added. "I'll give a special surprise later." Her patented puppy dog pout came into play.

"Burgle" mumbled Ron and he turned to unlock the two bikes.

Ron groaned to himself as they pedaled up the road. He had hoped to get away from the shopping deal but at least it was just a small beach store. There were no malls for miles. Kim had played him like she did so well. His mind went into gell everytime she did what she did earlier. "No matter" he thought. He was enjoying the bike ride with Kim. Soon they had arrived at the store and they locked up the two bikes and went inside. Ron went to where all the beach stuff was and Kim went over to where the swimming suits were.

Ron got an idea to get back at Kim just a little. So he went over to the ladies swimsuits and picked out the skimpiest suit he could find. He looked around till he found Kim over at some one piece suits. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Here KP, try this one." He said.

Kim turned smiling till she saw the suit. Almost instantly her face became the same shade as her hair.

"RONALD ADRIAN….." she almost shouted before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Kim" he whispered. "Not the name thing please. If anyone recognizes us we will not have a bit of peace."

She glared at him for a moment angry beyond belief that he would even think that she would wear something with that little fabric.

"On the other hand." Kim said with a smile. "I think it looks rather cute, I think I'll try it on right now."

Ron's eye dilated at the thought of Kim even wearing what he was holding.

"No!" he said jerking it away. "I'll …I'll find something else."

Ron turned and fled putting the suit back where he had found it. He then looked around and found a display of suits in Kim's size. He slowly looked through several suit. They were all colors or mixtures of colors that he didn't think would look good on Kim. Then he noticed something had fallen into the center of the circular display. He pushed the suits to each side and pulled an emerald green suit out. He checked the size and it was perfect for Kim. He smiled as he turned to find Kim.

Kim's eyes brightened in surprise at the suit he had found; it was exactly what she had been looking. Ron may have no taste in his own clothes but when it came to picking out clothes for her he could always find the perfect thing. Kim leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then went to pay for the suit.

**Morning**

Ron rolled over and glanced over at the clock, it was 9:00 am. He groaned a little and covered his head with his pillow trying to shut out the light that was pouring into the room. The bed was so comfortable and it was the first time in a long time that he had been able to sleep in. The plane flight to North Carolina had not been that long but Kim had been on his case to get ready early that other day.

Somebody was in the room he could sense it. He picked his head up and looked around. Then he sniffed, no if Kim was going to sneak up on him, he would be smelling strawberries. There was a tickling sensation on the back of his neck. He turned around and was nose to nose with Kim.

"BOOO" she said.

"Auuuggghhh" Ron screamed as he fell off of the bed.

THUD, Ron hit the floor and lay there groaning.

"Ron?" asked Kim as she peeked over the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I don't know Kim, I ..I…can't.." moaned Ron.

"Can't what?" asked Kim with a concerned voice and she jumped off the bed and knelt over him.

"I can't….WAIT TO GET YOU BACK!" Ron yelled and grabbed Kim by her middle.

Kim screamed in delight and laughter and collapsed on the floor trying to get away from Ron's hands. She was laughing so hard the she could barely breathe. Ron stopped and lay beside her on the carpeted floor. She slowly caught her breath and turned to gaze at Ron who was looking at her with a smug look.

"OH, you will pay for that." She grinned, "But first I haven't had my good morning kiss."

"Hmmm, I wonder who we can get to take care of that?" mused Ron.

Kim giggled and grabbed him around the neck. "There's only one person I want to take care of that." She purred and pulled him down for a kiss. There was a discrete knock at the door and Kim and Ron separated quickly.

"If you two have finished saying good morning to each other, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Kelley announced.

The two teens came out of Ron's room holding hands and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The drapes to the picture window had been opened in the den showing a wide view of the ocean and the beach. Robert Kelley had just finished putting out some cereal bowls and several different kinds of cereal. Kim and Ron walked over to the window and looked out. There were already several people setting up places on the beach. The tide was going out so the beach span was getting larger. Seagulls swooped and glided on the air currents over the beach and every once in awhile a pelican flying by would dive into the ocean to grab a quick snack.

Robert called from the kitchen area. "Good morning, you two, we have already eaten, but we have plenty of cereal and juice. I didn't know if the two of you were coffee drinkers so I made a little extra. Mrs. Kelley and I are heading out on the beach; we'll save you a spot."

"Thanks, Uncle Robert, we will be okay. Come on Ron, let's eat and get changed."

**Later**

Kim and Ron joined the Kelley's on the beach in front of the cottage. The sun shone bright in the sky as the two teen walked quickly over the hot sand to where the Kelley's were sitting.

"Ou, Ah, hot, hot, hot." Gibbered Ron as he stepped quickly barefoot across the sand to where the Kelley's were sitting.

Kim walked quickly to keep up with Ron but she had a pair of sandals on to protect her feet from the hot sand. She giggled as Ron stepped quickly to the water and sighed as the water cooled his feet. Ron soon returned and stretched out his lounge chair next to Kim's. Kim gave him the tube of suntan lotion and turned her back to him so he could put the lotion on her back. Ron was a little nervous when he was this close to Kim like this, touching more of her skin than he was used to. Kim was wearing a tank style suit, one that Ron had picked out. After he finished she took the tube and started to put the lotion on his back. Afterwards they lay back and just enjoyed the piece and quiet of the beach and spending a little down time together.

Ron just laid back and relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment. He glanced over to Kim. She had laid back and closed her eyes with a wistful smile on her face. He watched her angelic face for a moment then turned his head back to the front and closed his eyes.

Kim relaxed for a few awhile then glanced over at her boyfriend. She knew that their relationship had sent some shockwaves through Middleton. The beautiful head cheerleader at the top of the food chain had fallen for the lowest of the losers. But to her he was no loser. He was the one person she had been looking for. The person who let her be herself yet was there when she needed him. To her he was everything, he had stood beside in the best and worst parts of her life. No one even her parents understood her better than he. Kim glanced around and realized that they had forgotten something to drink so she quietly got up and slipped on her sandals to walk back to the beach house to get something.

Ron woke up while Kim was gone and realized she had gone back to the house for a moment. He glanced up and down the beach for a few moments then saw two young girls coming up the beach wearing what he decided to be the smallest bikinis that he had ever seen. As they passed he sat up a little to see it the coverage on the rear was as little as the coverage on the front. They had just gotten a little ways away when he realized someone was standing beside him. He heard a familiar growl and he turned to see a very red faced Kim staring down at him.

"Well, enjoying the scenery are we?" She hissed.

"Um, ahh, ahhh…. Hi KP. I see you went and got us something to drink, Thanks it sure in hot out here." he said trying to grin.

He thought to himself. "I am so busted."

"Well" Kim said with a smile. "Maybe this will cool you off."

She then proceeded to dump the entire contents of the tall glass of ice water in his lap.

Ron's eye went wide open and he let out a little mewl. Kim just stood over him smiling.

"Very funny Kim." He laughed.

"Well" she said giggling, "keep your eyes off some of the scenery, unless the scenery is me."

Kim turned to return to her seat when Ron reached up and grabbed her by her waist and plopped her down right into his ice filled lap.

"EEEEEKKKK" squealed Kim and tried to get up as Ron held her in his lap.

"Ron, let me go" she gasped.

Ron released her and she hopped up quickly, wiping the rear of her suit off.

"Payback is cruel." Ron said with a grin.

Kim looked and him and said "Youu…."

"Hey ya'll" a voice called.

Kim and Ron looked up and saw Dirk standing there with the others.

"We hoped we'd find ya'll around. We thought you might like to come boogie boarding with us." He said.

"Boogie boarding, what is that?" Ron asked.

"This is a boogie board." Dirk said as he held up a small object that looked like a larger swimmer's board. "You use it like a small surfboard; you lay on it at the start of a wave and ride the wave in. The surf is great today, ya'll what to try?"

"Sure!" said Kim, "What'cha say Ron?"

"Sounds like a blast to me." Ron answered.

"Hang on just a second." Kim asked the group. She reached in her bag and pulled out a srunchy and tied her hair back into a ponytail. Ron stood and reached down to help her up. Kim smiled as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Kim, if you or Ron could run back to the house and look in the store room in the garage, there are a couple of boogie boards in there." Her uncle told her.

"I'll go KP." Ron said and he ran quickly across the sand back to the house saying ouch every other step because of the hot sand.

"Doesn't he know that the sand can get real hot?" John asked grinning.

"Ron didn't think it would be that hot that he couldn't stand it." Laughed Kim. "but I think he is learning the error of his ways."

Soon Ron returned this time wearing flip-flops and carrying two boogie boards.

"Let's go KP." Ron said grinning.

"All of you be careful." Robert called as the group left to go up the beach a little bit. "There could be some rip tides out there today."

Kim and Ron joined the others as they all charged into the ocean. Kim gasped for a moment as the cool water slapped her front. Then she moved forward at a faster pace to get past where the waves were breaking. Ron made it past the waves and had to jump over a large wave as it nearly broke on top of him. They joined the others in a group and waited for the next wave.

Grace spoke up. "You just wait for wave to come up and then you sort of lie on the board, hang on and push off with the wave, like this." A swell came by and Grace pushed off as the wave started to break giving her a short ride up to the beach.

"Looks easy." Ron said. The next swell came by and he pushed off. He made it for some distance before his Roness took over and he lost his grip on the board and turned over. He stood up sputtering as he wiped the water from his face.

Kim watched from the water laughing at her friend. Ron looked up and smiled at Kim. He was watching her laughing when he pointed behind her.

"Kim, behind you." He shouted.

Kim turned around only to see a wall of water coming at her.

"EKKK.." KAAAASLLUOOOSSSHHH

Kim disappeared as the wave broke top of her. As the wave churned ashore an arm would fly up, then a leg. Soon she felt her rump hit the bottom and found herself sitting on the beach with Ron standing near laughing.

"ROOONNNN" she growled.

"You, Okay, KP?" he asked in a sincere voice as he knelt beside her.

"Yeah, most of the damage is to my pride."

"Is Kim okay?" asked Rhonda as the other hurried up to the pair.

Kim looked up and smiled as she wiped the water from her face.

"Yeah guess I learned not to turn your back to the water." She laughed.

The group laughed and Ron reached down and took Kim's hand and helped her to her feet. She pulled her boogie board over to her and all of them went back into the surf to enjoy the water. Kim's next ride was near perfect.

"Way to go Kim!" Ron yelled.

He turned and saw a very big wave coming and he pushed off. He realized he was in trouble when he felt his feet coming up over his head.

"Ron" he heard Kim and some of the others yell.

Ron felt himself flipped over to crash into the water. His back hit the sand and he was flipped again. The churning water turned him over several time. Finally he felt the water calming down and he started to regain his feet. He felt funny like he was missing something and looking down he realized what he was missing. He quickly sat down and yelled.

"KIM!"

Kim had been coming in shore when Ron had yelled.

"Ron did you get hurt?" she asked.

"No." he growled "But I did reenact the grapple gun fiasco."

Kim faced reddened when she realized what he had said. She looked over some distance away and saw his trunks floating in the water. She waded over and retrieved his trunks and gave them back to him. She had placed them on her boogie board so the whole beach would not see what Ron had lost.

"Thanks, KP." Ron mumbled as he retrieved his trunks and put them back on.

Dirk and the others came wading up.

"Is he okay?" They asked.

"Yeah." Kim smiled. "he just had a little wardrobe malfunction."

"KP" Ron whined "You didn't have to tell them."

Grace giggled "you mean he lost his…."

Kim just nodded.

The group laughed as Ron stood.

John spoke up. "Let's all take a break. There is a little place up the beach with ice cream cones and other stuff. Why don't we let the ladies take a break on the beach and the guys go up and get a snack for all?"

Rhonda spoke up. "Sound's good. Y'all take Ron and Kim will stay here with us girls."

Kim walked over to where the group had all of their towels and chairs.

"Kim you take the chair there, the guys will be back in just a bit. So, where are you and Ron from?" Lisa asked.

"We are from Middleton, Colorado. My aunt and uncle live here in North Carolina and they invited us down to their place for the week." Kim stated.

"So" Grace asked. "How long have you known Ron?"

Kim smiled a little. "We have known each other for a long time, most of our lives. We are both of the cheerleading team back home. Ron wears the team Mascot suit."

"So are you two…?" Rhonda asked with raised eyebrows.

Kim blushed, and then grinned. "Yeah, I guess so; we got together officially just about a month ago. Ron may be a goof, but he is the sweetest guy ever, and nobody has ever been there for me like he has."

The guy all carried their boogie boards with them as they walked up the beach.

Harry glanced over to Ron. "So Ron, where in the mid-west are ya'll from?"

"Colorado, Middleton, Colorado." Ron answered.

"Ya known Kim long?" Dirk asked.

"Most of my life" Ron answered. "since Pre-K. Kim is head of the cheerleader squad and I am the mascot."

"Lucky man, lucky man" Dirk smiled.

"Yeah, I sure think….." Ron started to say when a scream cut through the air.

"HELP!"

The young men turned and looked in the direction of the scream.

"HELP US PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

"There those three folks, they are caught in a rip tide." John pointed into the surf to what appeared to be a man, wife and small child caught on a sandbar struggling against the current of the riptide. The current was slowly pushing them off the sand bar. When it did that would be little hope for the three.

Ron headed into the water with the boogie board. "Call the police, get some help down here NOW!" he yelled as he dove into the water with the board. The current quickly grabbed him and washed him toward the three people. He paused just a moment gaining a small foot hold.

"The child, give me the child." He yelled. He reached and put the child on the boogie board and started padding parallel to the beach. The rip current caught him for a bit but soon he was out of it and turned into the shore. As soon as he could put his feet down he rushed toward shore. Dirk had come some distance out and he handed the child to Dirk and headed back out to the parents.

Ron let the current grab him again and as he passed close the wife reached out and grabbed onto the board. Ron got behind her and started paddling parallel to the beach again repeating the process as he had with the child. He could hear sirens approaching the beach. He got into inshore enough and helped the mother into shore. John came out and took her arm and helped her to the beach.

Ron turned for the third time to see others coming to help. He was tired but he thought he could get to the man. This time thought the current pulled him away from the man and Ron knew he was in trouble. He clung to the boogie board tightly as the current pulled at his legs. The waves were crashing over him and knocking him off the board. He tried to catch a breath only to be hit in the face with another wave. He swallowed water and struggled for breath. His world turned green and blue as the current pulled him under.

Kim and the other girls were talking waiting for the guys to return when they heard the sirens. John came running up a wild look in his eyes.

Rhonda asked "What's going on?"

John caught his breath and looked directly at Kim. "We were heading up the beach when we heard screams. A family had been caught is a rip tide. Ron dove in with the boogie board to help."

Kim's eyes dilated and she stood quickly. "Is he ok?"

John stopped for a moment. "He got the mother and child ashore but when he went back to get the father the current got him and pulled him out. We are trying to find him now."

Kim's heart almost stopped. "RON!" She screamed and ran in the directions of the sirens.

She arrived where the family was being treated by the EMS. Several people were gazing out into the water looking for something.

"Has anyone seen Ron, the person who went out there?" Kim asked her voice shaking.

Dirk came up shaking his head. "Kim, we haven't seen him since the current pulled him out"

Kim lip began quivering and the Rhonda put her arm around her.

Soon there were screams up the beach. Kim ran that direction in hope.

Ron felt so a peace, it was as cool as the current kept pulling at him. Then he thought of Kim. He started to swim as hard as he ever had. He had long since lost the boogie board. Soon he broke the surface and he gasped for air. Wonderful fresh air. He lay back for a moment floating on the water. He glanced and saw that he had been washed some distance down the beach. He turned to the shore and slowly swam to shore. Soon his feet touched sand and he struggled to stand but couldn't. People were yelling and pointing his direction. Soon arms were helping him to shore.

Kim ran in the direction of the yelling and soon saw what in all her heart that she desired to see. Ron's blonde hair.

"Ron!" she called as she knelt as his side.

"Hey, KP." Ron said weakly as he lay on the beach.

"Excuse me a moment." He said and he rolled over on his side and released a burp that literally lifted him off the beach. He then threw up a great amount of water, and then burped again lifting himself up.

A bystander handed Kim a towel and she laid it under his head.

"You crazy goof. You faced down Drakken, Shego and all the others and you nearly drown yourself on vacation saving someone." Kim said quietly.

"Drakken, shego?" Kim heard someone say quietly. "I knew it."

She looked up and saw only Dirk and the entire group gathered around them.

Rhonda asked quietly "You two are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable aren't you?"

Kim glanced down at Ron and he just laid his head back and sighed.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be on vacation. We didn't what to become known because as soon as we do we won't get a moments peace. This trip has been the first peace we have had in months." Kim sighed.

A police officer and EMS tech walked up.

"Is he okay?" the officer asked.

Kim looked at Ron and he nodded and sat up.

"Yes officer, I'm fine." Ron answered. He turned away and let loose another burp.

Ron stood and Kim put his arm around her neck.

"What's your name son?" the officer asked.

"Officer, if you don't mind, I'd rather just go back to the cottage." Ron said.

The officer looked and just nodded. "I understand young man, by the way nice job."

Kim and Ron walked off down the beach away from all of the crowds. Dirk and John had run down the beach to get the Kelley's. Soon they came jogging up.

"Ron, are you okay?" Mr. Kelley asked.

Ron nodded and just looked over to Kim and smiled. "Let's just go back to the cottage."

**Later that evening**

Kim and Ron were relaxing in the den watching TV. Ron had been sick from the water most of the day but was fine now. Kim had called her mom about what to do and she and the Kelley's had been able to help Ron. He lay on the couch with his head in Kim's lap. She absentmindedly played with his hair as they watched the show. They had had a somewhat heated argument earlier about the risk Ron had taken. Kim realized that Ron was not just the sidekick but a man with thoughts and motives of his own. He had been there, he was capable of saving the family and he did so. Kim looked down into the brown eyes and thought of earlier in the day when they had told her that he had been pulled under by the current and they could not find him. She had felt that her life could have ended right then and there.

There came a knock on the beachfront door. Kim got up to answer it and it was Dirk, John and all the others.

"Come on in and have a seat. Ron and I are just watching some TV." Kim offered.

Ron sat up as the group entered. Kim closed the door and went to sit with Ron as all the other took seats around the room.

"How are you feeling Ron?" asked Grace.

"A little tired and sick to the stomach but otherwise okay. I must have swallowed a gallon of water. Pardon me but I burped and barfed most of the afternoon." Ron answered with a grimace.

"Man, we could not believe it when we realized just who you two were." John said. "But we understand why you kept it a secret. I'm sure that you would be swamped if anyone found out who you were. We haven't told anyone and we don't plan to."

Kim and Ron sighed as Kim put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys. This is the first break from missions that we have had in a long time. I just reacted normally today. Someone was in trouble so I went to help." Ron said as he looked at Kim.

"Well, I can't wait to get back to school to say I hung out on the beach with Team Possible." Rhonda said with a grin.

Everyone laughed just a bit and then Dirk spoke up.

"Listen, Kim, Ron. Each year all of our folks go out to eat at some fancy restaurant. The last few years they have let us stay home and have a cookout. We would like to invite the two of you. Tomorrow night if you can."

Kim glanced over to Ron. He said. "Sure sounds good to me."

Kim looked over to the group and said "We'll be there."

**Next evening**

Kim and Ron walked up hand in hand on the beach till they found the cottage that they were looking for. The two teens had taken easy that day so Ron could enjoy the evening. They mostly had done just a little shopping as some of the small shops just off the beach. Kim had bought Ron a new outfit mainly to show him how proud she of him. Kim was wearing a flowered dress that evening that complimented his new outfit. John had given them a description of the cottage to look for and that one of them would be sitting on the deck over the dunes looking for them.

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was only partially cloudy. The clouds made for a wonderful sight as the sun painted a multitude of colors on the clouds. Small flocks of pelicans and seagulls flew over the beach. Kim and Ron had been waiting for this small cookout and party. They had called their parents and asked for and had received permission to stay another week. Now they were just enjoying the sea breeze as they walked up the beach.

Soon they recognized the cottage and saw Rhonda waving at them from the deck. They waved back and climbed the stairs to the deck and up to the cottage. Dirk and the others were waiting for them as they walked into the cottage.

"Hey, ya'll. Good to see you. Come one in and grab something to eat, we have burgers, and some grilled chicken." John said as he motioned to the spread.

Ron's eyes gleamed at all of the food while Kim grabbed his arm.

"RON, you will eat in moderation or I'll be moderating your eating." She said sternly.

"AWW man, all this awesome food." Ron whimpered.

Dirk came up and patted him on the back.

"Hang in there Ron, there will be plenty to eat. Grab a plate and let's eat."

After eating Grace pulled out an old game box.

"Kim, Ron I don't know if you ever played this game before; it's sort of old. It's called…" She started to say.

"Twister! Badical, I haven't played this one in awhile." Ron exclaimed.

"Well" Grace said smiling. "I take it that the two of you know the game."

"Oh, Yeah, I LOVE Twister" Ron said happily.

Kim groaned. "Okay, Ron don't maim anybody when you fall."

"ME? Fall? Just what gives you that impression?"

Ron asked as he started to sit down to take off his shoes. He promptly missed the chair he as aiming for and fell to the floor.

"Call it a hunch." Kim said with a smile.

Soon the game had progressed among much laughter till only Kim and Ron were left in precarious positions.

"left foot green" announced Rhonda.

Kim and Ron groaned in unison. When they had completed their moves Kim found herself in a backwards crab position while Ron was stretched over her in an arch. They both got the giggles as their faces were within inches of each other.

"You are going down Stoppable" Kim grinned.

"Oh is that so?" Ron challenged.

"Ummhmmm" nodded Kim.

"Oh by the way Kim." Ron said quietly and darted forward to plant a kiss right on Kim's lips.

Kim was so surprised she collapsed to the floor.

"Victory!" yelled Ron.

"FOUL!" giggled Kim "FOUL, no fair!"

She raised her hand and grabbed him by him by his tickle spot and he collapsed on top of her screaming laughing as she dug her fingers into that special spot. He collapsed on top of her to the delight and laughter of all around.

Ron helped the guys clean up the kitchen while the ladies cleaned up the game and the living room. Rhonda pulled out a cd player and put in some beach music. They all paired up and danced to the music. Kim and Ron had slowly learned over the week and soon were moving and spinning just as well as the others.

Grace put in a new cd of slower music. Kim noticed a beautiful flower arrangement on the table.

"Ron, remember Tahiti?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Monkeyfist had hit another temple and we stopped him." Ron said remembering.

"Oh, no, you stopped him Ron" Kim whispered looking up at him. "I was tied up at that moment, remember."

"Yeah, then the villagers gave us that Luau in thanks." Ron said touching her face.

"Do you remember about the flower in the hair?" Kim asked.

Ron thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I gave you a flower and you put it in your hair."

Kim looked over at the assembled teens who were looking on. "We were on a mission and the village gave us a dinner in thanks for saving them. At the dinner one of the ladies gave Ron a flower to give me to put in my hair. The lady explained to us that if the girl puts the flower in her hair on the right side it means that she is "available", and if she puts it on the left side then she is "taken". At that time I put it in my hair on the right side."

Kim turned and smiled at Ron then turned back to Dirk.

"Dirk, do you mind?" Kim asked as she reached for one of the flowers.

"Go right ahead Kim." Dirk answered.

Kim took a flower out of the vase and turning to Ron with a big grin on her face. She pulled back the hair on the left side of her face and put the flower in her hair. Then she put her arms around Ron and pulled him into a hug. The other girls picked out a flower to put in their hair and Grace started the music. The slow dance music filled the room as the teens each danced into the night.

**Later**

"Thanks for asking us to come guys" Kim said. "This really meant a lot to us. We get so few breaks and all of you have made this one very special. We don't get the chance to do all the things like dances and dates a lot."

John stepped up.

"We enjoyed meeting the two of you. All we hear is the media talking about the two of you going all over the world. It's was a pleasure to help you two have a break. Besides, it won't hurt going back home with all the pictures we have taken over the last few days and tonight. We got to spend a week and have a party with Team Possible. Please take care of each other. Try and be safe, and maybe come back the same time next year."

Ron shook John's hand. "If we can be here, we will. Thanks again."

Kim and Ron turned and walked down the steps to the beach. The sand was cool in the light of a full moon. The sea breeze lightly blew across them as they need back to the cottage. Kim pulled Ron closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron looked down at her and held her tight. Kim looked out over the surf to look at the moon as it rose over the ocean. She stopped and turned to face Ron.

"Ron, what you did this week." She said with a trembling voice. "You scared me. I know we have been on missions before but this time it was just you and the ocean. When they ran up and said what was going on and they couldn't find you, I just about lost it. I thought I had lost you. Then I saw you being helped up on the beach. That mop of messy blonde hair never looked so good. Then I was able to hold you and life was right again."

She buried her face into his neck. He felt the wetness of her tears. Ron brought up his hand to cup her chin so he could look into her eyes. The moonlight played over her tear-moistened face, her eyes shining.

"KP, I did what I felt I had to do. You would have done the same without a second thought. I am okay, and I plan to stay that way. At least till I lose my pants in another grappling hook incident." Ron murmured.

Kim giggled and put her hands around his neck.

"That dance just a few weeks ago, when Wade had them play that song about somewhere, sometime we would find a place to rest and be at peace. What do you say? Have we found it?" Kim asked.

"Booyah" Ron said softly and leaned in for a kiss. The two teens stood there with the ocean lapping at their feet; arm around one another, finally at peace.

* * *

Hey folks, this one has been on my mind for sometime actually since last August. I started this one while on vacation with my family just a couple of weeks ago. The beach Kim and Ron were on is a real place. The same place where we vacationed. The description of the beach is pretty much how it looks. I wanted to continue a story that I posted to my Deviant Art page. The reason it was not posted here is that it was a songfic and they really don't like those here.

I would like to ask those who vacation at the beach this summer to be very careful in the ocean. A rip tide is hard to spot and very dangerous. If you are ever caught in one, do not fight it but swim parallel to the beach. It may take you out but you will soon swim out of it. DO NOT SWIM against the rip tide. It is too strong. I speak from experience.

In August of last year, I nearly lost my life to a rip tide. The vision and reactions of Ron were my own. How did I get caught in a rip tide? It was because I did an incredibly stupid thing. I dove into the water to help in the rescue of a family. However, the current pulled me past and beyond them before I could help. I did have a boogie board with me and that saved my lie. I was slowly able to fight my way back to the beach and return to assist in helping the family. Needless to say I swallowed a great deal of water and was sick for sometime. I have been swimming in the ocean most of my life and it nearly took me. So folks, what I really want to say is be careful, okay?


End file.
